


What's This?

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dates, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Objects, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Humor, Inanimate Objects, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mountains, Night Vale, Outside Night Vale, Questioning, Questions, Road Trips, Romance, Science, Science Husbands, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cecil and Carlos take a trip outside of Night Vale. Carlos is happy to be back in the normal world. But Cecil himself has a very different idea of what "normal" is.Oneshot/drabble





	What's This?

Cecil was amazed. Amazed. He had been outside of Night Vale a few times before, but if he was going to be honest with both himself and with Carlos, he didn't remember those times very well. Weird. Now though, with Carlos at his side, he could take everything in. 

Carlos' mother had a birthday, and the two of them had been invited to her birthday party in Arizona. She was excited to meet her son's boyfriend--but even after multiple phone calls, he wasn't sure if he'd warned his family enough about how...eccentric Cecil tended to be. 

Like right now. They were just walking down the street. 

"What's this? What's this?"

Cecil was singing the song from The Nightmare Before Christmas. The worst part about it was that Carlos knew he was actually serious. 

"Cecil, darling--"

"Carlos! Seriously. What's this?" Cecil pointed. Carlos sighed. 

"That's a street sign." 

Cecil nodded with a straight face and fixed his glasses. The sign was talking about cars. Not about anything Night Vale-y, like the army or the glow cloud, or anything like that. "What about this?"

"That's just a tree."

"A tree! That's amazing!" He remembered their first date when they observed the trees. So cute. "Whoa!" Cecil froze. "What's that?"

"...that's a dog, Cecil."

Cecil stared in what was genuine fascination. The dog was round and fat and fluffy with its tongue out. Eventually, Carlos took his hand and pulled him along so they wouldn't be late for the party. Cecil let himself be pulled along then, looking around at everything. 

"...Carlos?"

"Hm?" Carlos had pulled out his phone to text his parents they were on their way. 

"What are those things in the distance over there?"

"Huh?" He looked up to where he was pointing now. "Oh. Those are just the mountains."

Cecil smirked. "Um. Ding dong, you are wrong--"

Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Uh huh, sure he was. 


End file.
